bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Beauchamp
:This article is about Victor Beauchamp, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels ; see Norman Beauchamp. ---- Victor was a Warlock, the estranged husband of Joanna and the father of three children: Ingrid and the twins, Freya and Frederick. Physical appearance As an immortal, Victor was able to retain the appearance of a middle-aged man, probably in his early fifties. He was tall and has blond hair. Biography Leaving Asgard At some point in History, many Witches were expelled from their home dimension Asgard, due to the revolution against the corrupt reign of King Nikolaus, and Victor was among them with his family: his wife Joanna, his siter-in-law Wendy, and his two daughters Freya and Ingrid. As members of the Royal family, their revolt angered the King who, helped by Victor's son Frederick, followed the Beauchamps in their run to Earth and cursed each of the Beauchamp women.Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. Some time in the early 1800s, Victor left because he could not bear to watch his two daughters die over and over because of the curse.Season 1, A Parching Imbued.Season 2, Poe Way Out. Return Despite this rift, he did not go far from his family either. Joanna and Wendy mentioned in a discussion that he was living not far from them even. Victor was cornered by Wendy at the university where he works as a history teacher, and was surprised to see her, though she reclaimed help to save Freya's powers. He then accompanied her to the Beauchamp Manor, where he initiated a spell with Joanna and Freya to restore her magic, but Joanna cut it off. He then came back to attend Freya's Wedding Celebration repetition and talk to his daughters and his wife.Season 1, A Parching Imbued. Searching for a cure A week after the Portal to Asgard opened, Victor was helping his wife fight her Argentium poisoning, using leechs to drain the poison off, but to no result. So he decided to go the Amazon to find something else, even though he probably knew Joanna would be dead before he returned.Season 2, A Moveable Beast. The news that his son Frederick had returned and healed Joanna had him come back as soon as he could from the Amazon, but just before he could enter his house, he was kidnapped. He was later tortured: his fists bound above him, bleeding from several cuts.Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. Final moments His kidnappers, the Zurka twins Isis and Ivar, wanted to blackmail Frederick into opening the Portal to Asgard for them and used the threat posed on both his father and twin sister to do so. Joanna, warned by Frederick, arrived to save Victor and Freya, but Isis triggered a countdown spell which prevented their exit from the underground... not without activating an explosion. So Victor begged his wife to have him magically switch places with his daughter so that Joanna and Freya could both run before it was too late. Having no other choice, Joanna cast the spell and left with Freya, and Victor died in the explosion, sacrificing his life.Season 2, The Brothers' Grimoire. Personality Powers and abilities *'Spell casting: '''The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Potion brewing: The act of concocting and brewing supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'''Immortality: '''Victor is over 360 years old and yet retains the appearance of a middle-aged mortal. Relationships |-|Relatives= Relatives *Ingrid: Victor is Ingrid's father. They used to live together with the rest of the family in Asgard until the war against King Nikolaus forced them to go to Earth. There, the curse from which Ingrid and the other Beauchamp women were suffering from became too much of a burden, and unable to watch his daughters die over and over again, Victor went his own way. Though he kept an eye on the family, he stayed away from them and only returned when Wendy asked him to help save Freya. When Victor returned, Ingrid was far from giving a warm welcome, showing how angry she was that he left them, whatever the reasons. Eventually, she came around and got a little closer to him, seeing how the two of them were alike. ---- *Freya: Victor is Freya's father. They used to live together with the rest of the family in Asgard until the war against King Nikolaus forced them to go to Earth. There, the curse from which Ingrid and the other Beauchamp women were suffering from became too much of a burden, and unable to watch his daughters die over and over again, Victor went his seperate way. Though he mainly stayed away from them, on one occasion in the early 1900s, he got to meet Freya in San Francisco, owning bar with her soulmate, Henry. When he asked by Wendy to come and save Freya in East Haven, Freya was the most welcoming towards her father, as she was happy that he would fill the void she had been feeling for a long time. However, their reunion was very short, as two weeks later, Victor sacrificed his life for her. ---- *Frederick: ---- *Wendy: |-|Romances= Romances *Joanna: |-|Enemies= Enemies *King Nikolaus: ---- *Isis Zurka' and 'Ivar Zurka''': Quotes Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery Notes *In the novels, his name is Norman Beauchamp. **He was driven away by Joanna because he had let his daughters die in Salem and had not intervened to save them. *Victor is the first member of the Beauchamp family to definitively die in the course of the series. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp family members Category:Asgard residents Category:Banished from Asgard Category:East Haven residents Category:Dead